Alleb
Alleb the Odd Knight is a knight of Plort. The Tale of Alleb Fey Alleb was born many a year ago in the Kingdom of Medellurth. Not a day went by that she did not hear the stories of her native land, and long to explore the vast reaches of the world. But Alleb was small and weak, and knew not what a truly terrible place the world can be. When Alleb came of age, she took up her trusty (and rusty) sword, packed a meager lunch, and set off to explore Weab. Dark days followed, for Alleb was yet young and inexperienced, and knew not the terrors of Weab. She wandered far and abroad from Medellurth, venturing into lands both fair and foul. First she came upon Doktaru, and found it good. She settled there for long months, learning better the ways of a knight. But she felt the call of wanderlust, and departed. None bid her farewell. Alleb came next to Air’ihpotre, and though she found the lands sweet and sad, she remained only briefly. For Air’ihpotre reminded her too keenly of her home, and she could not bear it long. Alleb wandered farther away from her beloved Medellurth, till only the memory of it remained. She visisted the lands of Fantropa, Surelock, and Lozz. Finally, when she was weary from her travels, she stumbled into the great and terrible Empire of Fanvik-Neht. Yet she knew not the depths of its evil, or of its foul alliance with the Marizu League. And so Alleb remained there for many years, learning better the ways of her sword, and (a thousand curses!) took it up in defense of that dark land! She grew in the eyes of the Empire, which named her a captain, and she knew not how foul her own deeds were. So it was that Alleb was sent on a secret mission to Plort. She was ordered, by that ever-cursed Marizu League, to scale the cliffs of Konti-Nyuum, and learn all she could of Plort’s defenses. And so, in a small craft, Alleb sailed to Plort and climbed the cliffs of Wechi, marvelling at their breadth and height. After recovering from her climb, she hooded and cloaked herself that she might not be known, and deepened her voice so that she might not be perceived for who she was. And so she went out through Wechi, and into Borrd, bracing herself for the foul-ness of Plort of which she had been warned. But it never came. Where she had expected a dark land, full of terrible deeds and uncouth peoples, she found a happy, thriving country, into which she was welcomed, as it were, with open arms. Alleb then perceived what a fool she had been, and that it was the Empire, not Plort, that was truly dark. She resolved to go to the nearest Baron and seek forgiveness for her wrongdoings, and so came to the Keep De'endee, of fair Lady Iximaz. Lady Iximaz, in her wisdom and mercy, offered Alleb a second chance, which she greedily took. The other peoples of the Borrd, however, are not so sure that Alleb is reformed. They whisper that she is still carrying out her foul errand, and that she plans to assassinate the courageous Lady Iximaz. Some even go so far as to claim that she serves neither Plort nor the Empire, but a third Kingdom, great and terrible in its power, yet unseen. They say that the symbol Alleb wears upon her neck, and the device on her heraldry, that of a golden cross, bodes of... something. But of what, they cannot say. All that is truly known is the wanderings of Alleb from Borrd to Wechi, sometimes even to Iric. There are some reports of Alleb fashioning weapons for herself - of what kind and how doughty, none know. But Alleb is here, and her purposes unknown. Category:Knights of Plort